1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of removing particles from a display panel and an apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a dark spot can be formed in an OLED panel when there are extraneous particles in the OLED panel. The particles can have a negative influence on the manufacturing yield of televisions using the OLED panel. Thus, it may be required to remove the particles from the OLED panel.
In general, the particles are removed using an electrostatic chuck (ESC) in a plasma chamber. Metal particles among the particles can be easily removed using an electric field applied to the ESC. However, organic particles and inorganic particles may not be easily removed using an electric field.